Return of the Republic
by Candace Marie
Summary: Sequel to Sith's Last Stand. The Chosen One has fulfilled his destiny by destroying the Emperor...or has he? See what awaits the Chosen One and his family. Luke and Leia are on their way to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. Padme is pregnant again!
1. Prologue

Return of the Republic

The Emperor is dead, taken out by none other than the Chosen One, Jedi Anakin Skywalker. But all is still not well within the Galaxy, several Moffs led by none other than Asajj Ventress are causing an uprising threatening to devour the galaxy in another Civil War. Han Solo, captured by Aurra Sing, aided by Cad Bane and frozen in carbonite is on his way to Jabba the Hutt, the Skywalker twins are staging a daring rescue. Meanwhile,Padme Skywalker, is once again pregnant,this time it's a single birth, a girll, and Obi-Wan Kenobi has recently learned that he too is a father. Malice escape badly wounded from Boba Fett, and is now gathering the galaxy to keep the remains of the Empire intact, leaving all to wonder is the Emperor really dead...


	2. 1: Representive Leia Amidala Skywalker

Representive Leia Amidala Skywalker

Before Leia could leave her mother had called her in, telling her it was urgent. She had looked oat Luke who had smiled at her.

"Go on, sister. Find out what Mom wants, I'll just keep the engines warm. I won't leave without you. Maybe I'll go round up Chewie and the droids."

"Alright, don't leave without me. I'm counting on you," she smiled at him and hugged him quickly. She didn't know what she would do without Luke and luckily she had never had to find out. Even if he did tease her about being the elder sibling. She went to her mother's Senatorial office and waited as her mother's secretary beeped her in.

"Sit down, Leia, this will take just a moment," she added, as she saw her father sitting down impatiently, she knew he was impatient because he kept using the Force to rotate and levitate a golden ball in mid-air as he watched the other Senator's faces, they seemed wary of him, a Jedi. The Empire's fear of the Jedi hadn't completely been alleviate. She saw Chancellor Bail Organa and Senator Mon Mothma in her mother's office.

"It's nice to see you again, Leia," the viceroy said, looking from her father to her.

"I don't like it, Padme," he father said as he rotated the ball from Senator to Senator.

"Ani, please. It's a good idea. Besides, it's Leia's choice, I never questioned you when you trained both the twins as Jedi."

"Being a Jedi is in their blood."

"Perhaps, being a Senator is as well."

"She's only fifteen," Anakin replied.

"Exactly, when you were fifteen you were a Jedi Padawan taking risks with your life, when I was fifteen I was Queen of Naboo having fought in many battles."

"I won't agree to the marriage, Padme," he stated, glaring at Mon Mothma.

"Mom, Dad, what is this about?" she stated softly, looking from one to the other.

"Master Skywalker, surely you can see the benefits of such an Alliance. Besides, the least you can do is here her out."

"Ani, it is a good match."

"What about Han Solo?

"The money can help found the rebuilding of the Jedi Order," Mon added and Anakin glared at her.

"This is why I don't like politics," he added turning to Padme.

"The Queen of Hapes is traveling to Coruscent to discuss this in person," Mon added.

"She can't have my daughter, she will have to get through me first."

"Ani, be reasonable."

"This isn't right," Anakin frowned.

"Excuse me, Master Jedi, but your opinion isn't necessary."

"This involves my daughter, my opinion is absolutely necessary," Anakin snapped, getting up.

"Mom, Dad, what is this about?"

"Oh, dear. I really wished you had arrived later."

"Mom, I'm here now."

"It's about the Queen of Hapes, they have agreed to support the Republic, and there are many systems that will gladly follow Hapes but first I would like to give you something to think about. I have spoken to the Queen of Naboo, she watched you on the HoloNews. She wants you to become a Representative for the Planet of Naboo."

"But I've never been to Naboo..."

"Padme," Anakin growled. "If you don't tell her..."

"I will. She needs to know all her options. Galactic Law states that you can be a Representative as young as twelve, but you have to be nineteen to be appointed as a Senator, if you succeed as a Representative she will evaluate your progress and appoint you as a Senator to Naboo. As I was born on Naboo, through me you are a citizen of Naboo."

"What about the Jedi? And what's with all the talk of Hapes?"

"You are dismissed," Anakin turned to the Senators with a smirk on his face. "This is a family affair." The Senators except for Bail Organa scattered. Bail stopped and looked from Anakin to Leia.

"Leia, I want to thank you for what you did for my wife, without you, Winter would be without a mother, and I..." tears filled his eyes as Anakin nodded. He was the only Senator other than his wife that he could tolerate.

"I would do the same for anyone. After I get back, I would love to visit with Princess Winter and Queen Breha."

"We would all like that. Thank you again, Leia," he stated, and he did something uncharacteristic, he hugged her. "You will always have the love and support of Alderaan." He smiled and turned to Anakin. "Thank you, Master Jedi. Padme, I'll see you later?"

"Of course," she stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Viceroy," Anakin returned as he finally let the ball drop into his hand and shook his hand before returning to his seat.

"Leia, the Queen Mother of Hapes has offered us a substantial sum of money for the Republic, to help us build on, since the Republic was funded on Chancellor Organa's money, he funded the Rebellion for the War. Our funds our very limited until the Empire recognizes defeat," Padme explained. "Her oldest son was kidnapped by pirates some years ago."

"And probably sold into slavery," Anakin added."

"Anakin."

"It happens," he stated with a shrug. Leia frowned, looking at him. Is that what had happened to her grandmother? His years in slavery was something her father didn't talk about.

"She has a younger son, Isolder. She requires an Alliance with you, daughter."

"An Alliance."

"Marriage," Anakin spit out. "She wants you to live on Hapes, so that she can pass down the title of Queen Mother to you, you would live in a palace, and control the lives of everyone on Hapes, married to the Crown Prince," Anakin added.

"But I'm only nearly fifteen. And I don't love him."

"You don't know him, Leia. Nothing is decided yet. I know that an Alliance with the Queen Mother would help mend the Republic. The decision is unlimatly yours. Your father and I will stand by you no matter what you choose."

"Can I think about this Mom?"

"Take as long as you need, sweetheart," Padme said, struggling to her feet as she touched her daughter's face and kissed her forehead.

"I would like to try out being a Representative of Naboo, Mom. If that's okay, Dad. How will the Jedi feel?"

"Go ahead, Princess. I'll talk to Obi-Wan, we will make it right. Now, I imagine your brother is waiting on you to head to Tattooine, is he not? Be safe. Watch each others back's. And may the Force be with you."

"Always, Dad. Always." Anakin stood up and he hugged Leia fiercely as he handed her her lightsaber that she had asked him to fix. She dropped her eyes to his right arm, which was gold at the moment.

"I lost my glove. I'm supposed to come in in the morning, there's new technology that has been developed. They say that I won't have to wear a form-fitting glove. They have improved the design, able to make it more synthetic, more human like. They are supposed to fit it with synthetic skin, able to weigh exactly the same as my human hand."

"That's wonderful, Dad. Have you told Luke?"Leia asked lighting up, all her life her father had had a mechanical hand, and now it would be a thing of the past.

"I haven't really seen your brother lately. I know he's been doing a lot of repair to the _Falcon_ taking it on a few test runs. Between the politics between the Senate and the Jedi, and making the blue prints for the new Jedi Temple, I haven't had much time. Come on, I'll escort you back to the _Falcon_. Be wary of Jabba, he's not to be trusted. His sister once owned my mother and me," he said after a moment. He kissed Padme and touched the baby before heading out with Leia. "Tattooine is dangerous. When we lived there we kept you guys out of harm's way but there is rumored to have a Kryat dragon and a sarlaac pit, be mindful of those. Plus," Anakin smiled as he boarded the _Falcon_, "There is supposed to be some kind of trap door. I've been there a few times, even before our escape. "Luke," Anakin smiled as he put his arm around his son. "Why don't you carry Mara Jade Kenobi with you, I know she's still not getting along too well with her parents," Anakin said with a frown.

"That's a good idea, Dad."

"Just be mindful, she spent a lot of time around the Emperor, and I know first hand that that's not a good thing. He plants these seeds of doubt within you, he's very tricky."

"But you destroyed the Emperor, everything's alright now."

"Yes, of course," Anakin smiled as he told his son about his new hand.

"When we get back I would like some more training, Dad. I can't believe I didn't block him with my lightsaber."

"All experience is a learning experience, Luke."

"Always the teacher, eh, Dad." Luke and Anakin embraced.

"Keep her at .2 past lightspeed, okay Luke."

"You got it, Dad."

"And if you run into any trouble, I'm just a Force-call away."

"I know, Dad. I can handle it. We'll be fine. And watch after your sister. You know how impulsive she can be. Talk to her, I know this business with the Queen Mother is worrying her."

"I wonder where she got that from?" Luke said with a grin. "I will. She can't hide anything from me." Anakin ruffled his son's hair and hugged him before hugging Leia again.

"You sure you don't want to carry Ahsoka? I have her in the Temple working on fixing some of the droids, but I can send her with you."

"Three inexperienced Jedi..huh...Dad?"

"Well, I didn't mean it like that."

"We'll be fine. Both Leia and I are Jedi Knights with or without the ceremony."

"We'll rectify that soon," Anakin stated as his son followed him to the exit of the starship. Mara Jade bumped into him on her way in. Anakin watched as Leia and Mara exchanged a look but shrugged it off.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you before you know it."

"I'm a father, it's my prerogative to worry," Anakin shouted as Rex, Cody, and Lando came bounded through.

"DAD!" Luke shouted back, but Anakin just smiled and stood there with his hands on his hips, as he raised his human hand in a salute as Luke took off, he watched until the starship made the jump to lightspeed and headed to the Jedi Temple to make some repairs.


	3. 2: Jabba Palace Incident

Jabba's Palace Incident

Luke and his twin sister Leia Skywalker along with Chewie, Lando, Rex, Cody and their trusty droids Three-pio and Artoo landed on Tattooine, sheilding their eyes from the sky as the suns Tatoo I and Tatoo II hovered in the mid-day sky, as they began what would become known as the Jabba Palace Incident. Both of the twins were now Jedi Knights although there had yet to be a ceremony. They stopped at their old home and Obi-Wan's gathering their things and Obi-Wan's as they formuated a plan. Chewie roared at Lando, and Three-pio took a step back. Artoo beeped his suggestions as he stayed by Luke's side. Chewie hovered close to Leia, bound to protect her in Han's absence.

"I am hoping there is some peaceful way to end this," Leia stated, "I'm not interested in starting a war. The Jedi are here to protect, not to fight another war. Besides," Leia added, "We have already been through two wars, I doubt the Republic could take another one," she stated in answer to Cody and Rex's suggestions.

"Leia's right, perhaps there is a peaceful way to end this. We'll send Artoo and Three-pio in first and see if they can negotiate," Luke looked over at Three-pio who had shut down after they had begun the discussion. "Three-pio is a wonderful translator." Artoo beeped and Luke took out the lightsaber that was attached to his belt and inserted it into one of his spare comparements. "You know what to do, Artoo. I've never seen a droid that could do more. My father trusted you with his life."

"A Clanker?" Cody asked.

"Hey, show some respect, why don't you? That's Artoo," Rex stated, poking him. "He's gotten us out of many tough spots. Why you know the General and I were on this mission and we had to get through Sepratists security, so General Skywalker programmed some battle droids to follow Artoo's command and Artoo got us and the Jedi out of the carbon freezing." Luke and Leia listened to Rex with interest, they had never heard that story from either their father or Uncle Obi-Wan. "He's a trusty little fellow, aren't you?" Rex kneeled by the droid as he remembered the mission and how Commander Ahsoka Tano had snuck on board. Artoo beeped and whirled as Rex petted him affectionatly. "And I'd like to say Commanders that it's my pleasure and my duty to serve you as I served your father. You won't find a better man for your squadron," Rex continued.

"It's a pleasure," Luke stated as he fleshed out his plan with his buddies, at first he had wanted Rex and Cody to come even though his father swore by those Clones, he had thought his father didn't think he could handle a simple mission but now he was glad to have them along. Luke began making a new lightsaber, since his old one was in Artoo and no self-suspecting Jedi could not have a lightsaber. Leia wasn't going to wait until nightfall even though she had agreed to. She watched as Three-pio and Artoo walked away toward where Han was captured. She was coming for him. She stole away in the shadows, Rex behind her.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing, miss. The General would have my head if anything happened to you," he added.

"There," she pointed seeing a bounty hunter, she watched as Rex dealt with him, acting as an Imperial stormtrooper. The rather strange alien gave up his clothes and Rex nodded pointing with his blaster a few miles out. Leia snuck into a cantina and into the 'fresher with Rex standing guard. She quickly changed and pulled out an array of weapons. She smiled as she saw that there was a voice distangler, able to make her voice disguised, that bounty hunter hadn't been taking any chances. She pulled her hair back, making sure it didn't get tangled as she put the mask on and she headed toward Jabba's Palace.

Meanwhile, back on Mos Eisley, Luke frowned at the group. It was about mid-afternoon judging from the position of the twin sons. "Have you seen Leia, Cody, Lando?"

"No, sir," Cody replied, as he wiped the beads of sweat off his face. He hadn't liked this planet when he had followed General Kenobi here the first time and he liked it even less this time. "Haven't seen Rex either come to think of it."

"Leia," Luke whispered knowing what she had done. "Where's Chewie?" Everyone looked around. "No wonder Dad asked me to look after her," he stated quietly. "Dad's gonna kill me. Chewie hasn't left her side since Han disappeared," Luke stated with a sigh. "Let's go men," he stated as they began the long trek to Jabba's Palace. Mara was disguised as a dancer and she smiled up at Luke.

"Not all of us are men."

"No, you aren't. Let's go, Mara. Remember the plan. And try to get along with my sister."

"Look, farmboy, perhaps I'm not the one not getting along. Perhaps it's the Jedi Princess, ever thought of that." Luke didn't say anything even as she linked her arm through his, as if to show the rest of the group who would be after her if they stepped on her toes.

Leia led Chewie to Jabba's Palace and using the Force she opened the huge door to Jabba's Palace. Leia Skywalker was glad she had learned Ubese from Three-pio. She did sometimes find the droid to be endearing and he had a wealth of knowledge. Leia was fluent in several languages because of the golden droid or Goldenrod, as Han referred to him. Han. Leia's heart throbbed at the thought of him. She walked around and saw the majordomo, Bib Fortuna. "You will take me to see Jabba."

"Yes, I will take you to see Jabba, right this way."

"Afterwards, you will make yourself scarce."

"Yes, I will become scarce."

"You want to go home and rethink your life."

"Yes, I should rethink my life." Leia, Chewie, and Rex followed the Twi'lek into Jabba's throne room. She saw Three-pio was already there and was glad for the disguise, not that she didn't like Three-pio but he was likely to blurt out just who she was and plead with her to return with her.

"I really never thought Master Luke was displeased with my work. Or Master Ani. Perhaps, I can contact Master Ani. Oh, dear, if only Artoo would contact Master Ani." Leia rolled her eyes as she spoke in Ubese. 'I've come for the bounty for the warrior, Chewbacca.' Leia said in Ubese as she waited for Three-pio to translate, she had to remember that she didn't speak Huttese, that she hadn't learned that language from her father. She debated price, and smirked, her father was right about the Hutts. She pulled out a detonator, and watched Three-poi's shocked expression. She smirked when he told her that she was his kind of scum and she waited for the credits to be deposited, this would defently help Mom and the Republic. She watched as the dancer in the scantly clad, was that bantha fur, was pulled to Jabba and he put his thick tongue on her, ewww. Leia recoiled inside the uniform. "Spread out," she told Rex. "Do you know what Han looks like?" she asked softly, making her voice low and in basic.

"Yeah, your father sent us holos of anyone he worked with, so we would know. Sometimes, we captured them just to get information from the General, before we arranged a break-out," Rex explained. Leia had Chewie beside her, and she watched as a room was opened. She looked around and even though Chewie was in binders, he was still an imposing figure. She pushed the buttons on the carbon freezing tank and watched as Han Solo rematerilized. He shivered and she longed to wrap her arms around him. He had been like this for two months. Two months, since she had seen his face. She reached down and touched his face and he shivvered, swatting her away.

"Whose there?"

"You have hybernation sickness."

"Why can't I see anything?" he asked squinting his eyes.

"Your eyesight will return in time."

"Who? What are you?" Leia took her mask off and smiled as she brought her lips to his ear.

"Someone who loves you."

"Leia?" he wrapped his arms around her as their lips met. Rex cleared his throat.

"Princess, I carry an antidote for hybernation sickness. Rule One, under General Skywalker, always be prepared, for anything."

"This may sting," Leia stated softly as she pulled his sleeves up and pushed in the needle.

"Ahhh..." Han stated as he could suddenly see shapes, it wasn't distint yet, but he could make out Leia's face although he couldn't yet she her lips, her eyes, there was no color to anything just shapes. She was a blob to him. He saw a bigger blob. "Chewie," he questioned. He heard the growl in response as Chewie growled.

"Can't you get this thing quiet before..." Rex started, he knew they needed to get out of here. Now. There it was. Jabba's laugh. He spoke in Huttese and explained what he wanted done. There was no way. She called her lightsaber to her hand, the yellow blade flashing as she reached into the Force and undid Chewie's binding.

"Han Solo is leaving with me," Leia stated feircely as she noticed a familiar red-head in a dancer's outfit. And was that Lando behind the mask, posing as a Palace Guard. She glanced to the bar and saw Kitster. Was that possible that Kitster was here? Han Solo laughed and she didn't know where Luke and the rest of their group was, but things were in her court. He smiled at her, and she had her lightsaber ignited, but wasn't quite sure what to do. Luke always had been better at fighting than she was. She motioning Han and Chewie to follow her. She noticed that Bib was no where to be found, probally rethinking his life. All these things fell though her mind as she felt her brother's presence, she knew what she had to do. She grabbed onto the Force and pushed him away from her. Force, how much did a Hutt eat. Luke approached him, he waved his hand.

"I am taking Han Solo and the Wookiee with me." She watched as a trap door fell open and frowned, Luke should have sensed that. She watched as Mara came forward and joined her power to hers. They picked up the Hutt floating him high into the air.

"How much longer can you hold on?" Mara asked her.

"As long as you can," Leia panted.

"Well, I hope the Farmboy has a good plan."

"So do I?" Leia stated. "Now," she screamed and Jabba's tail fell over his face, he screamed in rage as Leia pulled a blaster from one of his loyal subjects and pushed it into Han's hand. Then she did the same until all of her allies were armed. The band never started playing and Leia thought absently that she would have to get this band on her holoplayer. They were good. They were the only ones that didn't scatter and run as they started shooting. She heard a shout below and using the Force Mara opened up the trap door and Luke jumped through.

"What happened here?"

"Negotiatons," Leia answered.

"I thought we were going to try the diplomatic solution this time."

"Eh. I thought I'd try argressive nogotiations," Leia replied.

"Luke, buddy, is that you?" Chewie growled. "A Jedi Knight, I'm out for a bit and everyone starts get delusions of grandeur."

"Yeah, it's me."

"How are we doing?" Luke deflected a few blaster bolts and smiled.

"Same as always."

"That bad, huh."

"Did you pay the man, Luke?"

"Pay him? In this mess."

"Luke, you nerf-herder. Jabba will fix this and be opperational."

"Well, in that case," Luke turned to Jabba and nodded and Mara. Mara used her newfound electricity to shock the stupid Hutt.

"The debt? Of Han Solo?" she questioned.

"Forgotten. Go. I won't be coming after you again." The group used the Force to open the door and they left. Chewie roaring again and shaking his fist. Artoo hovered pushing Three-poi at a faster pace.

On the _Falcon_ Leia and Han talked alone in the pilot's quarters.

"Tell me again what you said when you found me, Leia." Leia bit her lip and looked around. Then, she looked into his eyes. She wasn't afraid of anything, even this.

"I said that I loved you."

"I know."

"Come here," he stated pulling her down in his lap on his bed. He had meant to kiss her, but as soon as he pulled her close he fell asleep. Leia looked down at him. He had such long eyelashes. She had been impulsive, she knew. That could have ended much more disastorous than it had. Luke knocked and came in and Leia put a finger to her lips. Luke nodded and sat down in a chair. Lando and Chewie were flying the ship and Leia found herself asleep soon after. She hadn't slept much since she had been seperated from Han.


	4. 3: Death of Grand MAster

Death of the Grand Master

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been able to carry the grand master to safety after their Battle in the Imperial Palace. Obi-Wan had been surprised at the Grand Master's appearance but he really didn't know why he was, if there was a Sith battle, he could always trust Master Yoda to be in the middle of it. After all these years it was hard to believe he was finally gone. He had smiled at what Master Yoda had told him about the new Jedi Order, even on his death bed, he was still teaching. He had known when Anakin had charged up the energy before redirecting it that the Sith Lord was done for. He had watched the Jedi's Chosen One as he used a trick from the Force allowing his hand to be cut off and pushing his lightsaber into the Sith with a smile, but the Jedi Master was still alive. Just barely. He had needed to talk to Anakin. Afterwords, Obi-Wan had heard the speech given by most of the Skywalker family and had saw Master Yoda nodding, as if it was something he had always known, perhaps it had. Obi-Wan had always known they had a close relationship, he just hadn't known how close. He hadn't wanted to be in a position that he had to chose between the Council and Anakin. Because he hadn't known which he would have chosen. As a member of the Jedi Council he would have been duty bound to inform the Council at once. But that didn't mean he would, he cared for his padawan, he was like his father, like his brother, and to turn on him would be like stabbing his own lightsaber.

'First of the new, Kenobi, you have always been. Save the Jedi Order, you will."

"But Master, how can I save an Order that effectively no longer exists?" Obi-Wan beseeched the dying Jedi Grand Master.

"Know this already you do. Attachments, hidden they will be no longer. Change we must, if fight the Sith we will." Anakin had arrived as well, with his son in tow.

"Master, you cannot die," Anakin had said, his voice pained.

"Strong I am with the Force but not that strong." He had turned to Luke, "Look I so old to young eyes?"

"No. Of course not," Luke had replied.

"Yes, I do. I do. My own wisdom have I kept on who is a Jedi Knight. Twilight is upon me. A Jedi Knight you and your sister are."

"Then I am a Jedi Knight."

"Faced your trials, you and your sister have."

"Strong in the Force, are the Skywalker's. A great Jedi Master you will become, when the time is right. Much to learn you still have, but no more can I teach you."

"Help me, Master. You cannot die," Anakin pleaded.

"Master Anakin, you are. Twilight is upon me. First of the new order, last of the old I am. Remember what you were taught, save you it can."

"There is a threat, still out there."

"Yes, the power to achieve immortality only one achieved."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, taking the shriveled green troll's hand.

"Rest, rest now. Earned it I have." And with that, he disappeared, leaving behind only a cloak and a lightsaber. Anakin picked up the lightsaber and offered it to Obi-Wan.

"No, Anakin. He wanted you to have it."

"What do you know about this growing threat?"

"The same as you, my friend. I'll just go and notify the medics. There should be a funeral. He deserves the funeral befitting a Jedi Master." The medics were puzzled. Just what had happened to his body? Anakin checked Luke into the medic and promptly lost conscienceless.

Obi-Wan mused on the past events. Only when Anakin had recovered had the remaining Jedi held a funeral pyre for the Grand Master. Obi-Wan knew that a new Grand Master must be chosen, but first they would have to rebuild the Temple. Ahsoka Tano was at the Temple fixing up some of the Temple's old droids as requested when Obi-Wan entered.

"Terrible business it is when only Three Council Members are left," Obi-Wan stated looking down at the Jedi Knight. "Are you working or napping?"

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka replied.

"Here this might help," Obi-Wan stated handing Ahsoka a cup of caf.

"Thank you."

"How is your progress?"

"Well, a lot was destroyed. There is a lot of work to be done. And we still haven't gone down into the prisons to find out who we need to set free. There are security droids that give them their food," Ahsoka added. "Master Anakin ordered me to fix the training droids first. He says that their instructions are invaluable," Ahsoka continued.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Not really," Ahsoka stated, sipping in her caf. "Master Anakin told me how you were about mechanics."

"So you don't think he learned it from me," Obi-Wan asked, sipping his own cafe.

"Not hardly," came the muffled reply, as she closed the panel, and pushed a button.

"Hello, I am Tray Four Be," the droid announced, "What training excecise can I take you through today, Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

"Hey, that thing just called me a padawan."

"Relax, Ahsoka, I'm sure we can just update his memory or something."

"So how's the Duchess and Mara. You still haven't asked her to marry you?"

"No. I'm waiting for the right moment. And Mara is so willful, I would have thought training Anakin and the twins would have prepared me but...she hates me," Obi-Wan replied, the smile falling off his face.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Palpatine did a lot of damage to a lot of beings, Master Kenobi."

"What's formality between old friends?" Obi-Wan asked. "Please call me Obi-Wan."

"It's going to take a lot of work for sentinents to trust the Jedi again, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka continued.

"I must be on the landing platform to greet the Queen Mother. It would be quite rude for me to do otherwise. After you finish with the droids, Ahsoka, how about starting on the mess hall?" Obi-Wan asked. "Perhaps, I can persuade Dex to work for us for a spell."

"I'm on it."

"Please, excuse me."

"Of course," she stated, her smile faltering. She would be glad when the newly minted Jedi Knights returned with smuggler Han Solo and Hand Mara Jade. She was going to have to talk to Mara Jade about the Jedi, perhaps she just needed a nudge in the right direction. She turned to a butler droid. Force, who would have thought the Jedi had so many droids.

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka frowned at the owner of that voice. It was her former master.

"Yes, Master."

"Come along, we are all wanted to meet the Queen Mother," Anakin stated quietly, and she knew he wasn't happy about something. "Padme sensed me to fetch you. She seems to think you understand politics better than I do."

"Well, that isn't too hard."

"And..." he continued ignoring her, "That it would present a united front of Jedi if we were to meet her together. Show her that the Jedi are nothing to fear and all that," he stated boredly. "I will know what her intentions are," he continued. "Master Shaak Ti, and Obi-Wan are already there along with Duchess Satine."

"Why is the Queen Mother coming here?" Anakin ignored her lost in his own thoughts as Ahsoka wiped the grease from her face. "What are the Clones doing here?"

"Cody, Jesse, Alpo, and the rest of the 501st are on my orders to fix up some of the dorm rooms, in preparation for more Jedi."

"There are more Jedi."

"Force sensitives," Anakin corrected her.

"And how are we going to find them?"

"By making ourselves known, it is believed, by some, that they will come to us."

"But that isn't how things are done, Master."

"It is now," he replied as they entered the landing platform, and Ahsoka bowed. "Queen Mother, it's a pleasure I am Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, and this is my master Anakin Skywalker," she introduced.

"Child, you are so …..filthy," she replied, and as a Tortuga she was immediately put on the defensive. She looked at her master, who grunted and catching a look from Padme he sighed.

"Please forgive, my former padawan, I had her working on rebuilding the Temple."

"I would very much like to hear your plans for this rebuilding," she stated linking her arm through Anakin's. "Master...Jedi," she stated, her eyes roaming over him in such a manor that Ahsoka smothered a laugh. "You must be very lonely."

"Not at all, Queen Mother," Anakin replied. "As you well know from your contact with my **wife**. I am married, and as **our daughter** is the subject of this visit, you very well know that," he replied pulling away from her.

"But of course. Isodor?" she called and a blonde haired blue eyed man stepped off the starship.

"Yes, Mother."

"Come on, this is Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and a greasy girl."

"This **girl** has a name. I'm Ahsoka."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and this is Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker, just where is your lovely daughter?"

"Leia is away from home at the moment. She's on a mission for the Jedi."

"You allow your daughter to just flounce around the galaxy?" she asked.

"Leia doesn't flounce anywhere. She's with her brother, on a rescue mission," Anakin replied heatedly. "The details are Jedi business," he stated with a half-smile.

"We must eat. We will not talk business. Pleasure of the stomach and the soul. Where are your droids, we have many bags. We must inspect the rooms we will be staying, only the best for my Isodor."Ahsoka rolled her eyes again. This woman was mad, how had she remained the Queen of Hapes for so many years.


	5. 4: Arrival on Coruscent

Arrival on Coruscent

"Dad's rebuilding the Jedi Temple," the twins began launching into tales of everything that had happened ever sense Han had disappeared. He smiled at Leia as he fussed over him, not even trusting Three-pio to do it. Sometimes, it was really nice to have things done for him. She was coddling him and he knew it, but it was nice.

"We're reorganizing the Jedi. Master Yoda died."

"The crazy old troll?" Han asked, stirring his bland soup. Leia had said that his stomach wouldn't be able to take the spicy Corellian food he was used to.

"Yeah. You know Dad destroyed the Emperor," Luke added.

"I set off the charges, and there came Dad and Uncle Obi-Wan with Yoda falling through the air. Like some kind of god."

"I can't believe Anakin let you come off alone," he said to Luke.

"Hey, I'm a Jedi Knight now too," Luke stated, jabbing his thumb into his chest.

"Ahsoka's staying with us. We moved back into the 500 Republica, where Mom and Dad used to stay. Not the same room, considering there's more of us now, than there were."

"Galen's on a mission to find Force Sensitives," Luke added.

"And Naboo wants me to be their official Representative in the Senate."

"Wow, Representative Leia Skywalker, Jedi. What's next? Wife and mother?" Han joked but the smile fell off her face. He turned to Luke as Leia left the room. "What'd I say?"

"The Republic wants Leia to get married."

"Sure, I'm up for it. Always have liked your sister," Han stated with a cocky smile.

"No, to Prince Isodor of Hapes."

"What? You mean they are forcing her to marry."

"No, it's her choice, but the Queen Mother wants her so bad she's offered creds to the Republic and her power and influence. Mom says that it would help ease the transition from Empire to Republic to have the backing of Hapes. They want her to marry Isodor."

"So she'd be a real princess," Han stated. "He can give her so much...what can a guy like me give her huh Luke."

"Han, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then, why, why did she come for me, if she's already engaged to Prince Snobby Pants."

"I don't think she wants to marry him. Dad's furious."

"And what do you want Luke?"

"I want Leia to be happy."

"Do you think this Prince can make Leia happy?"

"I don't know. I know that everything Mom says is right. It's more than anyone can ask for, but I wonder if that will be enough for Leia."

"What do you mean, Kid?"

"I mean that there are currents in the Force tying your destiny to hers. You have a choice, Han, you can either give up of you can fight for her."

Kriff, he had known the kid was going to say that. Han Solo wasn't the type to just give up. After all, she had risked everything to save his undeserving neck, she had told him she loved him. But what could he give her, really? He couldn't give her a palace, a whole planet. Heck, he had about two hundred creds to his name and that was it. Sure he owned the _Falcon_ but that was it. Why would Master Anakin and the Senator want him with their only daughter? Han heard Chewie growl and knew they were entering the atmosphere of Coruscent. He frowned and headed to the fresher to wash up. He frowned as the food he had eaten came back up. Must be a side effect from the carbon freezing, he thought. He finished shaving and looked more like himself, although he was still undecided. He put his arm around Leia's waist.

"I don't know if we should-" he wouldn't let her finish, before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her, devouring her mouth, before he heard Luke clear his throat. Leia didn't say anything as she pulled away from him and headed to where he could only guess was the Senate building.

"Han, I would tread carefully if I were you," Luke warned. "Leia is confused. I believe she loves you, but she loves the galaxy too. She wants to do the right thing. Make her see reason." And with that Luke headed in the opposite direction toward the ruins of the Jedi Temple. Rex and Cody nodded and followed each of the twins. They sure took protecting them seriously. Han was left with Chewie and Lando as Three-pio and Artoo took off presumely to get an oil bath.

"Han, I want to apolgise."

"You are behind this, **my friend.**"

"I had no choice. I run a little colony on Bespin and she threatened to shut me down if I didn't."

"Oh, I see, **my friend.**"

"Han, I helped rescue you."

"So you did."

"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"Actually, there is. I need your help to win Leia back."

"Anything I can do."

"Listen, old buddy...


	6. 5: Dinner with the Queen Mother

Dinner with the Queen Mother

Ahsoka watched as the Queen Mother took turns flirting with both Anakin and Obi-Wan, and she rolled her eyes. Could this woman be any more obvious. Then to add insult to injury Isodor began flirting with her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rex. She smiled and got up flashing him a winning smile as she launched herself at him. He held her stiffly as she lowered her voice, whispering in his ear.

"Go along with it, or I will end up running my lightsaber through the Queen Mother," and with that Rex tightened his hold on her.

"It's been so long...dear," he said, his mouth hesitating on the endearment, as she brought her lips to his and the world slipped away.

"Tsk. Tsk. What a horrible display of affection, I say," the Queen Mother clicked in Basic. "I thought there was some kind of code prohibiting such public displays."

"That is what we were discussing, your highness. Master Kenobi and I are working on the Old Code. It was modified to exclude relationships after the fall of Revan," Anakin added. "We still have a lot of work to do. The Temple alone here on Coruscent needs a lot of work. I have had blueprints drawn up." Ahsoka pulled away, linking her hands through Rex's she sat down, indicating for him to sit between her and the Prince. "Then there's the matter of finding Force sensitives, which I have put Jedi Knight Galen Marek in charge of, but we will need more. I want there to be a visitor's section where the families of the Jedi initiatives can stay to visit their children. I never did like the idea of sepereating the younglings from their parents."

"Quite right, Anakin."

"What do you see becoming of Mara?" Duchess Satine asked him.

"Mara, we are working with her. Right now, she should be returning from a mission. I believe Luke has been a good influence on her," he said, turning his fork over, before setting it down. "It's going to take a lot of work on her part, but I believe we can remove Palpatine's influence over her."

"And you say, Master Jedi, that the Emperor, this Palpatine was able to use the Force?" the Queen Mother asked, shivering a little as she looked at him in a ploy to get his attention.

"Yes, your majesty. Palpatine was a Sith Lord, a Sith Master, to be correct, who played both sides during the Clone Wars, they were engineered to put him into power." Dorme entered the room going to Padme and whispering something to her. She nodded and replied softly. Then Dorme disappeared.

"The Jedi will have to change a lot to begin with, there aren't enough Jedi Masters, and Knights to accommodate the younglings. We will have to train more than one youngling. I'm not sure how many, once I sit down and do the figures I will have a better number to give you." Anakin watched as the twins both dressed in red entered and bowed slightly to the Queen Mother and Prince.

"Queen Mother, these are our children Jedi Knight Luke Anakin and Leia Amidala Skywalker. Leia has also recently been appointed to become a Representative of the planet of Naboo. Luke has begun has pilot's training and should have his license any day now, so that he will be able to legally fly any shuttle on Coruscent."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Mother. Prince Isodor," Luke stated before he settled his attention of the prince. He spoke softly through the Force, directed himself to the Prince, "Remember to serve the light side of the Force. Though you will never wield a lightsaber or heal the sick, you have some light within you. Be true to that light."

"What is he talking about?" the Queen mother snapped at Luke.

"Don't talk to my son like that," Anakin snapped standing up. "My son is only telling the truth. Isolder is Force sensitive, even if not to a large degree. "Luke could train him, but he's right, he will never be a true Jedi, but even a non-sensitive can serve the light side of the Force..." Anakin paused, "or the Dark Side."

"Are you threatening my son, Master Jedi?"

"When I make a threat there won't be any question about it?" Anakin replied turning away, his dinner ruined, he set off for the Jedi Temple, once there, he used the Force pulling big boulders and debris out of his way, setting the fountains to right. There were a lot of cracks and holes in the fountains, and they had long ago ran dry, but Anakin was determined to fix it. This had used to be a place of contentment, before you ruined it, whispered a voice. Anakin looked up at the ceiling at the huge hole that he could see the sunlight through, and taking some cement he Force jumped to the top, and began plastering it together. His new arm had been fitted and it still took some getting used to, he still work his elbow-length glove. Anakin levitated down to the floor, using the Force to keep it in place while it dried, and finally letting go, he got to work on some droids, finding it soothing to be able to take something apart and put it back together. Even after twenty-three years of being a Jedi this still calmed him more than meditating.

"Dad. Dad!" Luke called to him, breaking him out of her reverie. "Can I help?"

"Sure, Luke. This room still needs some work."

"What was this room?"

"This was wear many a Jedi went to meditate. It was called the Hall of a Thousand Fountains. When I first arrived here, this room frightened me," Anakin stated as he reattached the arm of the droid. "I was fresh from Tattooine a desert slave," he stated tightning the screws, "and I had only seen water on Naboo. I was afraid of it." Luke sat down and began work on a different droid.

"What are thses droids?" he asked.

"butler droids. We just need them to sweep up and the like. Small things, Luke."

"Why are you angry at the Queen Mother?"

"She's deceiving us, can you not see it?"

"I do. I also know she is afraid of the Jedi, Dad. And your anger did nothing to soothe it."

"Perhaps, but perhaps she will think twice about trying to take your sister away."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants Leia to come and stay with her on Hapes for awhile. I objected, so your mother thought it was a good idea for both of you to visit Hapes."

"You are against this marriage with Isolder?" Luke asked carefully.

"Of course. The Force is telling me it's wrong. Perhaps, for the galaxy its not, but Leia...would be miserable. I want nothing more than for your sister to be happy. Besides, she's only fifteen. Your mother and I were much older," Anakin stated as he closed up the droid and watched it get to work.

"You were only nineteen, Dad."

"I was mature for my age," Anakin argued.

"That's not what Uncle-"

"Fine. But I had the Force and it told me it was the right thing to do. That looking for anything else would be pointless. When did you get so wise, son?"

"I don't know Dad. I know that if the Hapens were to attack us..."

"They won't. Now tell me about Mara Jade and the mission," Anakin replied, his voice, his whole demeanor much calmer, as it always was after doing something mechanical. Anakin listened attentivly as he son explained what Leia had done. He laughed when Luke told him about Leia picking up the huge slug. "So Jabba still lives?"

"Yes, we were able to reach a diplomatic solution." Anakin laughed at that.

"Your mother and I have reached many diplomatic solutions. Did I ever tell you about the first mission Ahsoka and I went on. I went back to Tattooine, to rescue Rotta and deliver him to his father..."

Isolder turned to his mother. "I want her, Mother. I was Princess Leia Amidala Skywalker."

"And you shall have her. She will make a fine Queen Mother one day, my darling."

" I have never been so captivated by another creature in my life."

"Be careful, my dear. She is, afterall, a Jedi."

There was something a foot, Dad had been right. Although, he wasn't sure what, there was a plan in the works, and it didn't bode well for either him of Leia. Luke had talked to his mother later that evening and had agreed to accompany Leia to Hapes. He had never been to Hapes and was interesting in exploring this new world. They would take a short stop on Alderaan and visit with Queen Breha and Princess Winter before joining the Queen Mother and the Crown Prince on Hapes. Luke sighed, he knew Dad wouldn't be happy, not happy at all. And he felt, as his fahter did, that Han and Leia's destinies were intertwined, but only Leia could decide whether to persue the Prince of smuggler Han Solo.


	7. 6: Twins 15th Life Day

Twins Fifteenth Birthday

WARNING: Slightly sexy scene between Anakin and Padme.

Leia and Luke were busy with their parents all day planning on their birthday. Luke had gotten his pilot's license and the twin's were going out to Dex's after the party. It was at this point that Han Solo ran into Isolder. Well, he appeared on the _Falcon_ while he was fixing the hyperdrive...again. He had a bodyguard with him, who thought he knew it all, Han saw using a rag to clean his greasy hands before stuffing it into his pocket, he folding his arms as he listened.

" This as you can see is one of our repair docks. And this is our esteemed pilot, General Han Solo. He is a great pilot, Hero of the New Republic. Han is an old friend, of Leia Skywalker's." Old friend. Was that all he was to her? "He has in fact, saved her life, a number of times if I'm not mistaken." Is that what they had reported on the HoloNet?

"So you are not only, Leia's friend but her savior. I am, as well as the planet of Hapes, in your debt." Han frowned before taking his hand, in common courtesy. He didn't like this guy, at all. "Our people owe you a great debt. You have my gratitude."

"Oh, I guess you could say I'm more than her savior. We're lovers, to be precise." Han stated, even though it wasn't completely true. And not because he didn't want to, because he did. He just wanted everything to be perfect, and Leia deserves a marriage bed before she had martial relations, even with a scoundrel like him. He had lied, but he was trying to discourage the Prince. The Prince laughed good naturely. And Han's scowl grew.

"That is all right, she's a lovely woman. I can understand why you would be attracted to her. I hope my appearance hasn't been too...unsettling."

"Annoying is more like it," Han replied. "I mean it's not as if I wish you dead or anything." Han smirked, "Neutered perhaps. Your not a eunuch are you?"

"Good heavens, no. Believe me, no offense is taken. General Solo, you are a warrior. And it's a warrior's way to do battle for the woman he loves." Han puffed out his chest standing right in front of the Hapan prince, ready to come to blows when the Prince inclined his head. "General Solo, would you show me your ship?"

"What, sure. Why not? I've got nothing else to do. Was working on some minor repairs, but nothing like entertaining royalty," he stated backing up.

"Do you mean to say this thing actually flies?" No, Han, thought, sarcastically, she's decorative.

"Oh, yes, and she's fast too."

"I'm familiar with smugglers," the Prince stated slowly. "Have you seen one of our Hapan Nova-class battle cruisers?"

"Can't say that I have," Han replied with a shrug as he took out his handkerchief, and wondered where Chewie was. He used a few tricks he'd learned over the years from Anakin and some other pilots he had met to boost the rear deflector shields to 14 percent over their peak efficiency rating, then turned to Isolder to see what he was up too. He wiped the grease and grime from his face and hands again.

"They are over four hundred meters long," the Prince continued when he had his attention, "go without refueling for over a year, are very fast and could blow this ship out of the sky before you had a chance to cry out."

"Are you threatening me?" Han asked, lowly, dangerously, in the voice that he reserved for creatures of the Underworld.

"No, not at all. Exactly the opposite. I'll give you one."

"And the catch is. There's always a catch," Han snarled.

"You take it and you use it to fly far, far, away from here."

"No deal."

Isolder grinned, showing off his perfect teeth. "A man of principle I like that, and to think a smuggler like yourself..."

"Get to the point, Isolder," he replied, no longer addressing him by his title.

"Let me appeal to those principles, General Solo, what can you really offer Leia?"

"She loves me and I love her, that's enough."

"If you love her, then leave her to me. "She will want the security that Hapes offers the New Republic. But loving you will only cramp her, give her a smaller life than the one she deserves." Han was furious as he reached out blindly and grabbed the man's shoulder turning him around to face him.

"What a minute! Let's put all our weapons on the table. What do you want with Leia? Why her, there are thousands of women in the universe? Why Leia? She has no wealth nothing to offer Hapes. She's not even a real dignity just a nickname that we've called her, since her mother was an elected Queen. If you want a treaty with the New Republic there are easier ways to get it."

"Perhaps, or perhaps, I wish to possess her as you claim to."

"I'm going to fight for her," Han warned.

"I know, but Solo, I intend to win, more is at stake here than you know." And the Prince bowed and excused himself.

"Lando, tonight. I can't wait any longer."

"You know she's going to be pissed."

"I know, I'll deal with it later."

"And the Skywalker's will come after you."

"I'll deal with it."

"Alright 2300," Lando told him and he went to find Chewie.

"Make sure she's flyable," he snapped at the Wookiee. He rounded the hanger looking for a stun gun. He was going to stop this marriage if it was the last thing he did. He went to dinner with the twins celebrating their fifteenth life day and watched as Isoldor knelt by Leia's feet and presented her with a krayt dragon pearl as a gift.

"It's a symbol of my devotion to you, my dear. As long as there has been a galaxy there has been krayt dragons, though nearly instinct they have survived, they have endured. So will my love for you."

"This guy is slime," Han muttered. Anakin approached him.

"I agree. The problem is for once in my life there's nothing I can do about it. The Senators and their everlasting debate have agreed that it's best for my daughter to take this arrangement," Anakin stated as they walked outside, away from all the ooh's and aah's over Leia's engagement pearl. "She hasn't said yes, yet," Anakin said, "but I detest such a pompous display. And not just because I had to keep my displays private," Anakin added.

"If there was a way I could stall the wedding..." Han started.

"As a Jedi Master, I cannot condone an action that could send us to war with the Hapens but as a father who knows his daughter..."

"Yes," Han said with a smile, he had always been cut from the same cloth as Anakin despite their varying professions.

"I say she better come back a virgin," he snapped, his eyes flashing. Han blushed, it was as if Anakin knew what he had told Isoldor, and he probably did.

"Deal."

"I don't want to know what you are planning," Anakin replied, "This could get me into a lot of trouble, the less I know the better. If you get her into any kind of trouble, I will know," Anakin stated his eyes flashing. Han swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, sir." Anakin smiled convinced that he was being honest.

"You better keep her safe, or I will bring the Jedi Order down on you," Anakin went on. "All in all, Han, I've always liked you."

"I feel the same way, Anakin." Anakin then rejoined the group leaving Han to his own devices. Han had not failed to notice that Anakin had headed to his wife's side, as he spotted her talking and laughing with a fellow Senator. So even Jedi got jealous, that was interesting.

Anakin snaked his human arm around his wife, letting in rest on her baby bump, as he faced the Senator.

"You! You are that pilot, the one who left me to die!"

"Surely, you aren't accusing a Jedi Master of treachery, Senator Clovis," Anakin stated calmly, dangerously.

"Perhaps, I have you mistaken. Padme, are you sure you won't reconsider?" he asked. Anakin pulled her to him.

"Perhaps, I can convince her," he stated smoothly, "I do have some influence on my wife." He watched as the Senator's face fell.

"Tell me it's not true, I saw it on the HoloNews, but I can't believe it. You aren't married?"

"Happily," Anakin replied, glaring at the Senator who couldn't seem to take a hint. "Going on sixteen eighteen years. You are attending my children's fifteenth birthday party are you not? Who invited you?"

"Anakin, you know this way to be a public event, to show a united front to anyone still faithful to the Empire."

"Yes, I suppose so. How are you feeling Padme? The baby isn't kicking too much is she?" he asked, his eyes flashing at Clovis, hoping he got the message. They were happily married, and consummating their marriage often enough.

"You are pregnant?" the Senator squeaked. "I was hoping we could renew our friendship."

"Well, I would like that. Perhaps, you could come over for lunch. I would like to hear your opinions on the Empire, and what we should do to ease the transition." Anakin frowned, he spent a lot of his days rebuilding the Jedi Temple, and going over policies with Obi-Wan. Tomorrow he would be there. He wished Han would take this Clovis away with him. He was a Jedi Master, he was a Jedi Master, he was above petty things like jealously, he had taken care of a Sith Master, surely battling his emotions over this Senator should be a peace of bantha cake.

"Are you alright, Anakin?" he looked up and saw Obi-Wan place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm just fine, Obi-Wan."

"You are brooding again. Is this about Leia and the Hapen prince?"

"Not exactly."

"So then this is about Senator Clovis."

"He was once a Separatist, I don't think it's wise for Padme to associate with the likes of him."

"So this isn't about the fact that he looks heartbroken?" Anakin smiled, there was that.

"Anakin, you are more than a simple Jedi. You always have been. You feel more, and you cause others to feel more." Obi-Wan sighed as he looked over to Satine. "I would never have picked my relationship back up with Satine if it hadn't been for you. As a Jedi Master, it was unthought of to have the kind of feelings I did."

"Master Mundi had a family."

"We both know it's not the same. If I could ask for your advice."

"You want advice from me?" Anakin asked, shocked. Obi-Wan had always been his mentor. What could he have possibly advise him about.

"How did you ask Padme to marry you?"

"I just told her how I felt, I was just a boy of nineteen, Obi-Wan, I didn't have any of the flowery words that women seemed to like," he stated thinking back to Isolder's flowery, showy proposal. "I wasn't showy, I just said what kind from here, from the heart. Tell her, and she'll listen."

"Thank you, Anakin." And Anakin watched as he took the Duchess outside and spoke to her, a bittersweet looked passed by Anakin's face, as he watched the Duchess throw her arms around him and kiss both of his cheeks and then his lips.

"I remember when we first fell in love," he heard, and turned around to see Padme. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, and kissed her behind the ear.

"How is this any different?"

"It's not," she said, a little breathless, for he always had this affect on her. "I'm sorry about Clovis, but he is an old...friend," she gasped as his teeth nipped and pulled at her ear before they captured her neck.

"A lifetime isn't enough time to spend loving you," he whispered into her ear. He draped his arms around her, rubbing and caressing her belly. "That's my baby in there." She giggled.

"Yes, our child. Clovis has money, he could help the Republic."

"Just make sure he knows whose bed you will be sleeping in," he stated standing up. "Come on, I want to take you out on the dance floor." With a nod to Three-poi the music started up. Anakin pulled her body flush against his, her arms snaking up his chest as his came to pool around her waist, underneath his child. He leaned his head down and whispered to her, softly singing along to one of their favorite songs, it had been popular during the early days of their marriage. "Cum my lady, cum, cum, my lady," his hands snaked up to her hip as he brushed his mechanical hand there. She pulled him tighter.

Senator Clovis had been talking to Padme's son, when he noticed the couple head to the dance floor, to a very provocative song. "Are they really as happy as they seem?"

"There's never been anyone else for them," Luke stated.

"Your father isn't a little jealous, you don't worry about his temper around your mother. He's never hit her has he?" Luke frowned, and his eyes blazed at this Senator.

"That's my father you are talking about," Luke stated quieter. Luke's temper worked much differently than Anakin. While his father did have a somewhat short fuze and blew up and then it was over all forgiven, Luke got quieter the madder he got, and you never knew when he would blow up. He seemed to have an extremely long fuze before he would turn cold, his voice clipped and he would get you where it hurt. He glanced over to where Leia was preoccupied with the Prince. She caught his eye and asked him what was wrong, but he shook his head indicating to her to stay where she was. "He is also a very respected General of the Republic, as well as a Jedi Master."

"I have never seen Padme on such a short leash," Clovis continued. "You know I could have married Padme, perhaps I would have been your father."

"My mother may have been kind to you, but you aren't half the man my father is." Clovis snorted, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the pair.

"I'll make your legs shake, you make me go crazy," Anakin continued singing softly with the song. Padme grinned and turned around, spinning under her husband, and his arms came around to hold her close, as she dipped slightly, losing herself in his eyes. The outfit she wore was like any other of her robes, except it was cut low in the bust and Anakin's eyes greedily took in the sight of her bare breasts underneath the top. She had not worn a bra since her breasts had been aching so much with this pregnancy. Anakin knew he was the only one who had gotten a view like he did. The bare skin taunted him, daring him to press heated kisses to it. He clamped his eyes, trying to shut out the image of bending his head to drag his lips over her shoulder and collarbone. She wore her hair pined to her head as usual, but this time he appreciated the view, watching the sweat glisten on the sweet line of her neck as she moved. "I can feel too much is never enough,You're always there to lift me up, When these times get rough I was lost Now I'm found, Ever since you've been around. You're the women that I want, So yo, I'm putting it down," Anakin continued seducing her with his words.

"Later, Anakin," Padme whispered as the song ended, leaving her face flushed, her body on fire. How was it that even all these years later, all she needed was a look, a simple touch, and she was ready to clear out the whole room so that she could have her way with her husband. Anakin smiled, and she had a feeling he had punished her for making him jealous, not that he wouldn't follow through.

"It's time to cut the cake," she announced and saw Leia, but where was Luke? Where was Luke? And was Clovis missing as well? She turned to Anakin snaking her arms around his chest, so that she was flush with him.

"Where is our son?"

"Don't worry, my love. I will find him.

Anakin followed his Force presence to find him outside in the moonlight, holding Clovis in the air suspending with the Force.

"You will leave my mother alone," he stated quietly, coldly. "If I find you again. I will use this information against you. You will not be able to land on any star system in the galaxy without being attacked." Although, it was very un-Jedi Anakin didn't immidatly move to apprehend his son.

"No, you wouldn't do that. You are a Jedi."

"I am also a son, and a brother, I will not allow you to keep throwing yourself at my mother and bad-mouthing my father. I will do what I have to."

"Son," Anakin said, and he could swear the Senator showed more fear. "Release him. He is of no consequence to us. He's not worth it." Luke nodded and lowered the man to the floor who didn't waste any time in scattering out of there. "Son, you were skating dangerously close to flirting with the Dark Side. It's not an easily flirtation, or one that gives up easily."

"I know. But he had hired assassins to exterminate you, Dad. He said he knew you were Vader, and that he would make sure the Galaxy knew just what kind of hero you were."

"If it comes to that, we will all face it as a family," Anakin replied. "Come on, you've still got a birthday cake to cut with your sister."


	8. 7: Kidnapping the Princess

Kidnapping the Princess

Han Solo crept into the Senate building where Leia resided with her parents, her brother, and Ahsoka Tano. He spoke quietly to Three-poi.

"Leia and I are going on a little trip to Corellia."

"Oh, splendid, Captain Solo. May I join you?"

"Sure, go ahead, Goldenrod. You know where to find Chewie?"

"Of course, sir."

"And Goldenrod, I need your help. I want you to help me win Leia from Isolder."

"You need my help, of course sir." Three-poi began packing Mistress Leia's things at once as Han closed his eyes and shot a stun ray at Leia. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, while meeting up with Lando, who had made sure to keep Rex and Cody busy gambling and drinking. He could swear those two never slept, they were forever watching over the Skywalker twins.

"Thanks, Lando. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do," he stated after poking his head it. He knew that Padme would furious in the morning, but he couldn't let Leia marry that pompous prince, if Luke and Anakin wouldn't do something about it, he would. Leia might have been dazzled by the prince, but it was nothing compared to the way they felt about each other. He would believe that Isoldor had changed her heart that fast. She had risked everything coming to Jabba's Palace to save him, he would do nothing less for her. He got onboard his ship and lifted the smuggling panels and placed her inside on top of the comforters and pillows he had smuggled in. He got in the pilot's chair, and set the course for Corellia. His home planet. He had a home on the beach of Corellia, and that was where he was taking Leia. He wasn't going to allow her to get swept away by the pressure and politics. She was just one woman, and there was no way that the Entire Republic should settle on her shoulders. Padme and Anakin had married for love, why couldn't Leia? He didn't know how hard it was to argue with a politician, but he knew right from wrong, despite what the Prince had said, love was enough. A few standard hours later, Han Solo heard banging and Chewie growled at him.

"Three-poi, why don't you go check and see what that noise is."

"Certainty."

"Han Solo! Let me out of here! I know this is your ship!" Leia yelled uselessly. "Three-poi, what are you doing here?"

"Mistress Leia, Han Solo needed my assistance."

"I just bet he did." Leia stalked up to the front and looked at Chewie, who vacated the seat quickly.

"So just what is your plan?" she asked, her voice elevating quickly.

"If you would calm down just a moment."

"I am CALM!"

"I uh...that is to say, I've saved you from marriage to that sleemo." Leia looked into his eyes, and saw the desperation there.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? They are going to come looking for me? And they're going to come looking for you?"

"No, they won't. Your dad is going to stall them."

"So Dad was in on this...this...kidnapping?"

"More or less."

"Han, you didn't have to do this. I told him no."

"But I saw you accept the pearl."

"I had to, Han, we were in public. I couldn't embarrass him like that."

"The HoloNews has you all but married."

"I'm not marrying him. I don't love him. I love you." Han barked a command to Chewie as he carried her back to the back.

"Han! Han! Put me down," she stated giggling.

"Marry me," he stated settling her down, and looking into her eyes.

"Han, you don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have to. I want to. He offered me a ship to stay away from you."

"What!" Leia stated, his voice becoming high-pitched. "He tried to buy you off?"

"More like buy away his competition."

"This isn't a competition, I'm not some prize to be won," she said her voice raising again.

"I'm afraid for you, Leia, you are so spirited, and I believe the Queen Mother would break you, I couldn't bear for that to happen. I love you, with everything I have to give, I know it isn't much. But I can't imagine life without you. I know that if you go back there, where they keep pressuring you, you want so much for the Galaxy, you are such a great person, you have such a huge heart, I know you would die for the galaxy, and they are asking you to live for the galaxy as their queen. Marry me, Leia. Say yes."

Leia looked at him, and she did love him. She had risked everything and Jabba's to rescue him. She would do anything for him. "Yes."

"You mean it? You don't want to take it back."

"No. I don't." Han kissed her then, this woman would be his wife. He loved her, and she loved him, and the rest of the Galaxy could burn as long as he had her.

Anakin sat up in bed. He looked over at his sleeping wife, at least this time he hadn't awoken due to a nightmare, but more to the point. Leia. She was projecting so much joy through the Force that a man would have to be blind not to see it. Something wonderful was happening, and he had to be there. He had a good idea where Han had taken Leia, and putting on his Jedi robes, he quickly packed his and his son's survival packs and turned to Luke's door.

"Dad, where's Leia?" he heard and knew his son had felt it too.

"We are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"What did you do? What did Leia do?"

"I need you to get Artoo ready and go fetch Obi-Wan and Mara. We are going after them." Luke yawned and take a juice out of the fridge, sipping on it. Luke then went off to do as he was told. Anakin sat back and looked at Padme, could he bear to leave her? No, he couldn't. He used the Force to make sure she stayed asleep. He was afraid that the politics were corrupting her and he wouldn't allow it. Or maybe it was the pregnancy hormones. What was she thinking? They had married for love, tearing apart the fabric of the galaxy just so they could be together. He wouldn't allow this to continue any longer. He frowned considering his options. Option A, he could load up his wife and son and follow Leia making sure he was there to share in her happiness. He wouldn't miss her happiness for the world. Option B, he could tell the Queen Mother where to shove it. Anakin smiled, there was Option C, he could do both. He stealthily snick into the Queen Mother's suite. She awoke almost immediately.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want you to leave and never come back."

"I don't understand. This is quite a large bed, to large for one woman."

"I'm going to repeat myself once, and one time only so listen to me, and listen to me carefully. I don't know what you are planning, nor do I care, but any plans you have involving the New Republic will be handled the same way anything else is handled. You will leave my family out of your plans or you will be very very sorry. I expect to find you and your son gone in the morning. I would hate for anything unfortunate to befall you."

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"No more than you were threatening my wife with talk of war," Anakin replied as he left the same way he went in. That was the only warning he would give. She had better watch her step, he was a Master Jedi, had been a former Jedi and he wouldn't tolerate threats of any kind. Anakin felt the waves of the Force become peaceful. She was upsetting the natural balance of the Force, and he had stopped it, or at least changed its direction. Leia would be safe. He strolled to his wife's office and left a holo with her secretary to prevent any mass hysteria, explaining that the Skywalker family was off on a much-needed vacation and that Padme was pregnant and would be resigning her post until after the baby was born. He doubted Padme would be very happy, but she would be herself again. He left Ahsoka in charge of the repairs to the Jedi Temple and sent a message to Luke via there Force Bond to let Master Obi-Wan sleep, there was somewhere they needed to be. He knew Artoo could pretty much fly the _Ebon Hawk_ and besides he still hadn't gotten around to repairing the droids on this ship. He needed to do that. He decided he would do that, and went to the compartment they were kept. He finally put the protocol droid back together and watched in fascination as it talked. "Introduction: I am HK-47. Assassination-protocol droid."

"Did you say assassination?" Anakin asked.

"Observation: I am a droid, master, with programming. Even if I did not enjoy killing, I would have no choice. Thankfully, I enjoy it very much."

Anakin smiled, He could learn to like this droid very much. He let Cody and Rex pilot the thing and shutting HK-47 down, he went to get some shut-eye. He would need to explain to Leia that he had been wrong in letting Padme and the Senate get their way, and she didn't have to run away...but he had a feeling that by the time they got there everything would be fixed, one way or another.


	9. 8:Meg

Meg

WARNING MATURE CONTENT. VIOLENCE BELOW! Also, manipulations by the Sith to Meg.

Meg Solis was an ordinary human child from the planet of Nar Shadaa, she had gone to the local university although she was unsure what she wanted to do with her life, she thought she might become a holoreporter before she met Wilfred and Nate. They were very attractive men, Wilfred Jono was a redhead, who wore glasses, but he was tanned, and very attractive. And Nate, Nate Stardust was a brunette with dark hair that waved slightly at the end, and the most piercing green eyes with just a hint of freckles. The problem was they were both into death sticks and other drugs and mind-altering hallucinogens. She loved them both, as strange as it sounded. They were like the proverbial a blonde, a brunette, and red-head walk into a bar joke. Meg thought it was harmless when they offered her a death stick and she took one, waking up in bed with both of them. She hadn't understood what happened. But somehow, she had gotten so that she missed more school than she went to. She had gone back to Nar Shadaa, and had entered a part she had never known existed. She was now a nightime lounge singer, and she had fun. Or so she thought. She enjoyed the attention, the men, the Twi'liks that liked her were especially appreciative of her looks. But though she allowed them some leadway, she stayed true to their pack. Nate, Willie and her would only belong to each other. She knew some would call her sick, but it was her life and she liked it. The problem was they had spent most of their money on some little blue pills that had been offered to her, and then hitched a ride to Korriban which was where they were playing next. She had gotten some fame. Their band was called Blond, Brunette and Redhead. When she seen him, blonde hair, blue eyed and young. She feasted a little on the man. He was so young, what was he doing in a bar like this on Korriban. She had smiled at his apparent youthfulness, he would be putty in her hand. As soon as they got the creds from him they would be able to leave him on this planet. She blew him a kiss and watched as his smile grew.

"Hello, sweetheart," he stated in an oily voice.

"Well hey, yourself sweetheart." She knew the look of lust he was displaying to her. She smiled wider and leaned in so that her full, ample breasts were grazing his arm. And that was when she had the first sign that something was wrong. His eyes changed for blue to yellow and she started to draw back, she darted a look at her friends, feeling fear for the first time since she had begun down this path. He smiled wider and began stroking her hair. She was nearly breathless with fear already and he'd barely touched her. She had let the Gommodeans do more than this, and had felt no fear, no nothing.

"What do you know about the Empire?" he'd asked.

"Well," she'd stated licking her lips and shivering, "I saw on the HoloNews, that the Empire fell. That some guy named Skywalker took him out. He's married, has a daughter. Cute. Hey..." she stated looking at him closer, "You look a lot like him."

"Is this guy bothering you, Meg?" Nate came over and asked.

"Perhaps we ought to take this outside."

"Yessss...right this way," he led them outside and Wilfred followed. As soon as the door shut behind them, Meg couldn't think, she couldn't act, it was like she had no will of her own. She could only watch helplessly as she walked over to a table and laid on it, securing herself to the table. Meg snapped out of her revive of how she had ended up here as a feeling of sickness over took her. She turned to her master, and whimpered in fear as he came in with a smile on his face. She couldn't understand how a face, that looked so innocent, so young, could look so evil at the same time. Could hold the most evil soul in the galaxy.

"I feel it," he stated placing his cold hand on her abdomen. "I HAVE CREATED LIFE!" This guy was sick, sick and mad, and she was so very very afraid, even as he reached out and moved his hand and the cuffs opened for themselves. He smiled at her, like she had accomplished something. The moment she stood, she fell, she didn't know how long she had been like that on that bed. She would have perferred the floor to what he did. He picked her up with care, being gentle because she was pregnant, and at that thought fresh tears flowed down her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was then carried to a bed she hadn't known was there. And fed. Boy was she fed. The best bantha she had ever seen. It was a pity she through it up.

"I-I'm sorry, Master," she whispered trembling.

"You have done well," he stated, kissing the top of her head, she tried to stop the revulsion that went through her. "I can feel the spark of life. A powerful Sith he will become. You, my dear, will be with me always."

"But you have what you want. I am of no further value to you." He punched her in the face and she could feel her throbbing face, the way she just stood there too weak to fight back.

"You will never leave, is that understood, my Nutmeg?" she nodded her head, fearing the repricussions of her actions. "I know now what I did wrong. I didn't have someone watching my back. I didn't have a family that could be loved and adored in my Empire. You will help me to achieve all of this, is that understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Good." She glanced up into those yellow eyes as she felt a needle being drawn into her skin as she subcommed to the darkness.


	10. Clovis

Senator Clovis

Senator Clovis frowned when he was turned away from Padme's office. Despite, what Padme's son had said, he didn't believe she was in a healthy relationship, if she had been she wouldn't have been hiding, he couldn't understand how she could just ignore the horrors of the galaxy? That wasn't like Padme, not at all. He turned on the holonews at a local bar. He would have to tread carefully where the Skywalker's were concerned , but Padme would be his.

"In other news, Senator Amidala has gone on extended leave. Master Skywalker informed Chancellor Organa earlier this morning, citing an impending child as the reason. And I would like to say Congratulations to the happy who have recently celebrating Luke and Leia's fifteenth birthday party, and their eighteenth anniversary."

"Damn Skywalker, Son of a Hutt!" Clovis stated slamming his hands on the bar. "Manipulative, conniving, evil bastard!"

"Excuse me," he heard a voice behind him say. "Master Skywalker is an esteemed member of the Jedi Order, and these are serious allegations you are making," the man said lowly, and Senator Clovis turned to see the ginger man in Jedi robes. He had thought that they Jedi were all but extinct and here was another one. He sighed.

"Of course not, I am only concerned for Padme's safty."

"She is safe, I assure you. I have spoken to Anakin myself." Senator Clovis downed the rest of his drink and stumbled outside.

Meanwhile, on the _Falcon_ Leia smiled up at Han as he talked excitedly and she held up a hand. "Han, I apologize if I have misled you," she started and watched as his face fell.

"You don't want to marry me?"

"I didn't say that but I just turned fifteen standard years old, I am too young to get married, but we will marry. I will marry you, Han, just not tomorrow, and you should speak to my father."

"Your mother was ready to pan you off to the Prince of Hapes."

"Not exactly, she just said it would be helpful for the Republic, the wedding would have been publicized well before I became of age but it wouldn't have taken place until I became of age."

"So what are you saying, Leia?"

"I'm saying, Han Solo, that I am fifteen years old, I still have a lot of growing up to do, and I want to spend my childhood with my family."

"Do you want me to take you back?" Han asked sighing.

"No," she stated smiling, "They will come for me, and we will talk then. There are many things that need to be sorted out between my mother and me.


	11. 10: Padme and her Jedi Master

Padme and her Jedi Master

Padme looked around in unfamiliar surroundings as a list of things she had to do ran through her head. "Anakin," she called unable to find him in their bed. Where was she? She then noticed the metal of the inside of a ship? Where was she? What had he done? "Anakin," she called louder, and still nothing. She got up and put on her robe as she attempted to calm her disarrayed hair. "Luke?" she called as she made her way through the ship and heard a lightsaber immediately disengaged. She saw her son's face as he bowed to his father.

"So how does it feel to be a Master now Dad?"

Anakin shrugged, "With age comes maturity though I doubt you need that lesson."

"But I know someone that does," Padme cut in. "Anakin, I can't just go away on a trip, the New Republic is still in its early stages, it needs me."

"Not as much as your family," Anakin replied turning around to face her. "Luke and Leia, to say nothing of myself and the new baby."

"The Empire will never surrender willingly."

"That was what we once said about the Separatists."

"I had friends that were Separatists."

"We aren't discussing Senator Clovis, are we?"

Padme sighed as Anakin's eyes darkened as he brought up a long-ago boyfriend. "No, Anakin, I'll be missed, perhaps after a few more months..."

"You are in your second trimester, Padme, and I thought you wanted to visit your family, we never did make it to Naboo before Mara attacked our twins."

"Anakin..."

"Besides, I already contacted the Senate on your behalf..."

"You WHAT!" Anakin frowned at her tone.

"Luke, would you go and give Three-poi an oil bath, he will need to be in top shape."

"Of course, Dad," Luke stated becoming uncomfortable at the tone in their voices. They didn't fight often, but when they did they didn't end well. Their parents never wanted to fight in front of them, and Anakin and Padme both waited for him to leave.

"I contacted the Senate and told them you were taking an extended lead due to your pregnancy."

"Why did you tell them that?" she whispered in a hushed voice.

"Because it's the truth. It's not like you can hide it anyway, and the stress isn't good for our daughter."

"I hid it the first time, didn't I?"

"And you didn't make it to full term," Anakin snapped back trying to keep his tone reasonable.

"And whose fault is that? If someone hadn't been a Sith Lord, perhaps I would have."

"I fixed everything didn't I? It's not like I'm some monster, Padme. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"I don't know," Padme replied.

"If this is about Clovis..." Fear gripped Anakin, what if she did choose the Senator over him. What were his chances in really keeping Padme. He was a former slave and she had once been a Queen. "Padme, I..." and tears sprung to his eyes. "Padme, please.." he was gasping for air as his fears seemed to come to life. He could barely breathe and he fell to the ground and Padme came to him, to hold on to him.

"Anakin, Anakin, please," she stated, her heart clenching at the thought of losing him. "This has nothing to do with Clovis, it has to do with me. I love you, Anakin, I love you."

Luke felt his father's presence drop, and he took off in a full sprint toward his father. "Dad! Dad! Mom, what happened?" he asked as he reached down and felt his father's forehead, he was burning up. He used the Force and put him in a trance so that he could reach him. He frowned, his father was much taller and heavier than him. Where were Han and Uncle Obi-Wan when you needed them? Then he smiled and used the Force levitating his father into a nearbye chair.

"I don't know, we were talking, fighting, he mentioned Senator Clovis, and my name and then he passed out." Luke nodded and felt his father's emotions. Fear. Always fear. He sent waves of love and support as he joined hands with both his parents transferring the feelings of love for the other from one to the other. A few hours later his father took a deep breathe as he looked at Padme, and at Luke, he rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened?"

"You passed out," Luke stated simply.

"Padme, I love you."

"I know. I love you too," she called wrapping her arms around him. "Everything's going to be okay."

"You aren't...you aren't leaving me?"

"Never."


	12. Birth of Shmi

A/N1: am sorry I have been away so long but I have been in school and just got out for christmas. Reviews are still love.

A/N2: This happen several months after last chapter, hope you like it

Birth of Shmni Jobal Skywalker

Several months later, while Luke ad Leia were working on their homework after returning to the very best school their parents could offer them, and Anakin was away with Obi-Wan Kenobi on a mission toward recruiting young force sensitive to build up the Order, Padme was taking an advisory role with Chancellor Bail Organa when she felt something warm trickle down her legs. She stopped in mid-sentence as it began to gush down her legs. "If you will excuse me, Senators, Chancellor?" she stated a blush staining her cheeks.

"Allow me to help you, Padme?" Clovis stated taking her hand.

"Thanks you," she summered. "Anakin, I need Anakin.

"He's not here Padme. I'll call a medic."

"Please don't leave me Ahsoka."

"I won't. You have my word as a Jedi….and as a friend."

"Thank you, Ahsoka. I need a medic. The baby is on her way," Padme whispered. Ahsoka closed her eyes and focused contacting the Jedi through her bond with Anakin and the twins. Then she opened her eyes, and allowed Padme to lean on her.

"Senator Clovis, contact a medic," she said as she helped Padme into a comfortable position. She knew labor could take a while but she also knew Padme, knew Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker, and when she was in debate and she had probably been ignoring contractions for who knew how long. Stubborn Skywalkers, Ahsoka thought shaking her head.

Luke shut off his datapad and turned to his twin. "It's Mom," he told her. "She needs us."

"I'm not finished with my studies, and unlike you Luke I intend on receiving high marks. When Dad comes home and finds out you skipped Galactic History to go swoop bike racing what do you think he will say?"

"Well first he's going to ask if I won, which I did. Besides, you can't tell on me, Leia. I'm your twin, your only brother."

"We'll see about that," she replied.

"Well you didn't rat on me to Mom."

"Like you said you ARE my twin."

"Are you still mad at Mom? You are aren't you? You can't hold a grudge like that."

"Can't I?" Leia asked turned back to her datapad. Anakin Skywalker was known as the following, she read working on her study guide for the Clone Wars, the Son of Sons, and the Hero with No Fear, The Negotiator, or the Executioner. That was simple enough, Leia thought.

"Leia, come on Mom was doing what she thought best at the time."

"I'm sure she was," Leia smirked.

"Come one, Leia, we are about to have a brother or sister, you don't want to miss that do you?" Leia finally looked up. She knew that Luke, although her twin wasn't made of the same stuff she was. He couldn't stand for there to be a grudge or a fight between those that he cared for dearly. She should cut him a break and perhaps she should cut her Mom a break if only for Luke's sake, but it was so hard to.

Her father had left almost immediately after she had returned in search of younglings for the order. He had hugged her tightly after making her promise to wait until she became of age to marry, she needed to enjoy her childhood, and he wanted more from her. After a long talk she had promised. After all, he had added he was only a force-call away and Ahsoka would be there. He needed some time to think. And perhaps, Leia blamed her mother for her father's swift departure. She had spent the next few months with escorts, her mother's handmaidens escorting her to and from school and to and from the Jedi Temple. Padme had decided that she should help with maintaining the records at the Temple, not that she minded but she didn't like being ordered to do it. Padme was obviously still punishing her, although Leia would have volunteered to do it without order. Still, it upset her greatly that Padme was having her watched. Easily, she could have mind-tricked them but she was wary about using her skills so blatantly, so selfishly. Leia had barely spoken to her mother since she had returned. Padme had also had Han watched and it really ticked Leia off. "Alright, after all it isn't our siblings fault. He or she didn't ask to be born any more than we did."

"That's a cheery thought, Leia."

"It's the best I can do, Luke."

"Come on, she's in the office."

"Big surprise there."

"Leia, at least try to be nice."

"I'll try," Leia promised as they reached the door to the office, and Leia suddenly felt a huge force of darkness sweep over her. She turned and looked at her twin and saw something much different. She saw a man her brother's height and build but there was something very wrong with him. There was a scar down the right side of his face and his eyes weren't the teasing, sunny blue eyes she was accustomed to, these eyes were so different from her brother's, those eyes were the color of death not life. They were a sickly yellow color and she seemed to see her own death in them. Leia covered her face and screamed.


	13. Echoes

Echoes of Mustafar

Anakin was having nightmares again, and that was never a good thing. Anakin's nightmares were never normal nightmares, they were visions of what might be, only by decisive action and the right advice from his mentors had Anakin been able to prevent catastrophe. The latest one had traces of Palpatine's influence to it. But Anakin had brought balance to the force; he had completed his destiny hadn't he? He had proved that he was wise enough not to fall for Palatine's manipulations, to follow the will of the Force, so why did he still have this feeling of uncertainty? Anakin could look back on the young man he had once been and see the arrogance of his youth, arrogance borne of confidence in his accelerating abilities and self-doubt, for he was constantly being told of his faults and he had been competivc, and that was a trait he had never quite grown out of. Competiveness was not fitting to a Jedi, especially their very own Chosen One. Chosen One, how he had detested that title and the destiny that went along with it. He never asked for such a destiny, and resented it. It made him different, as if he needed any help being different. There had never been a Jedi like him, to enter a former slave having won his own freedom in a podrace nonetheless, when he had never before even finished a race. And he had a mother that loved him, a mother he only saw once after being admitted to the Order, as she was dying. Anakin bit back the savage memories as he lit his silvery-blue lightsaber, now and always the color of a Jedi Guardian, as he turned to his partner, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi trying to push away the thoughts of the nightmare where he had screamed for…..but that hadn't happened. Obi-Wan would never betray him, at thirty-four he was never more sure of that than he was today.

"Anakin, our mission is to find Force sensitives so what in blazes are we doing on Dagobah?"

It was a fair question that his former master asked, and one that Anakin would answer, as soon as he knew. There was a dark-sider here. That much he was sure of. "I know why you are impatient to return, Master. You have a wife that loves you and a daughter who is starting to warm up to you."

"What about you? You have a wonderful family, Anakin. The twins are amazing. Luke and Leia are so strong in the force, so much like you and Padme. How are things with you and Padme?" Obi-Wan asked, being one of the few beings in the galaxy who knew of the Leia fiasco. He had returned and after having the twins word he had left, trying to figure out what was out there that would test both of his children bringing them to that very thin line between grey Jedi and Sith. He would do everything he could to stop it. He felt a ripple in the Force and readied his lightsaber for attack.

A small Twi'ik stepped out. A small girl, no more than five or six standard years of age and she handed him a holocron. A holocron only a Jedi could open. Giving Obi-Wan a nod. He closed his eyes and drew the force to him, opening the holocron as he did so. "Hello, Skywalker," he heard an eerily familiar voice greet him, "I am Lord Vivious."

"Sithspit," Anakin cursed, just when he had thought they were both gone. There was something youthful, almost familiar about the hooded man. "You will pay for what you have done," added a second voice, as Darth Malice appeared. "You will turn the galaxy over to us and we will leave you and your family in peace, or you can fight us and surfer the consequences." Anakin frowned as the holocron flickered and died. So they had a new enemy. Why couldn't the Sith have stayed dead with Darth Sidious, or with Count Dooku, or with Darth Maul, or even…Anakin searched his memory for old history on the Sith…Darth Bane. Did they have to keep popping up with the Jedi had experienced very little security and peace. Just then he felt Ahsoka's contact about Padme and the baby. He wasn't missing the birth of his child. The Sith would have to wait. "Looks like you win, Obi-Wan, load up and plot a course for Coruscent."

"Aye, Aye," Obi-Wan teased with a mock salute. "Anakin, you should try to give Padme a break, she's as stressed with her duties as you are with yours," he stated, though secretly he was pleased with Anakin who was taking his duties as Grandmaster of the Order very seriously.


	14. Skywalker Reunion

Skywalker Family Reunion

Anakin knew that something was wrong, his destiny was incomplete, the Force wasn't in balance, and Anakin began to wonder if it ever had been. He hoped the Jedi weren't being punished for his mistakes. If he was the Chosen One…what did that even mean? Anakin shook his head to clear it as he gave his landing coordinates to Coruscent's landing tower. "Master Skywalker, make your way to the second tower," he heard and nodded his head.

"Copy that, Skywalker out." He pulled into the landing platform and was informed that his speeder was on its way.

"We could walk, Anakin. Things sure have changed since we've been away. At least we have picked up a few recruits, Anakin."

"Yes, but we won't be able to remain much longer."

"Why don't we send some of our knights to deal with the threat? We are family men now, Anakin."

"I've always been a family man, Master. Nothing has changed. I may send Ahsoka to continue the search for younglings."

"But-I feel a but coming Anakin."

"Your insight serves you well, Master. There's a threat in the force, I must find it before it finds us. And there's no one I'd rather have at my side, Master."

"And there's no one's side I'd rather be at." Just then Anakin spotted Three-poi with his speeder.

"Need a lift?"

"As your passenger? Please Anakin, my nerves can handle only so much! Have pity on an old man?"

"You old? Hardly. Master Yoda was over nine hundred."

"So he said…"Obi-Wan mumbled. "No thanks, Anakin, I'll walk."

"Move over, Three-poi."

"As you wish, Master Anakin. Mistress Padme is at the med center. Your child has been born."

"And?"

"And..The human child weighs…I'm sorry Master Anakin but I don't believe information was related to me."

"That's alright, Three-poi. Where are Luke and Leia?"

"With the baby, and Han Solo along with Mara and Satine are also there."

"And Ahsoka?"

"In the Temple."

"Alright, let's get to the med center." Anakin flew through the airways.

As soon as Anakin entered Coruscent's atmosphere the twins had felt him. He's troubled, they thought to each other. Leia and Luke stood up and Leia turned to Han.

"Dad's back," she stated, putting an arm around him.

He nodded. Leia and Han had been fighting again, it was the way their relationship went, but since the baby had been born she seemed to have forgotten. Truth is told he couldn't remember why they were fighting. They had been talking, and she had mentioned the Jedi, and he had said something about Jedi platitudes, and she had said something and then he had said something about her hair…and then she had gone off talking about the Falcon and they hadn't been speaking until he had the call about her mother going into labor, and now she was making up which was fine with him. Leia had seemed distracted since the day her mother went into labor. Luke and Leia then went to meet their father. They took a moment to look at him, the Hero of both the New and Old Republic. He so was as reckless as ever, there was worry and concern in his eyes as he jumped out of the speeder his coat floating around him as he rushed to the med center so fast he nearly flew past them.

"Dad."

"Daddy!"

"Luke. Princess."

Anakin hugged the twins to him briefly.

"How's your mother?" he asked, worry filling his eyes. Luke put a hand on his arm.

"Dad, there's been some complications." Anakin searched his son's face.

"Son," he asked hoarsely, "what kind of complications?"


End file.
